


We Can Be Sneaky

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Ashley survives, Double Drabble, Gen, Vampire Ashley, headcanons abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Before leaving on a secret mission, Ashley still finds time to barb Nikola.





	We Can Be Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the last of the redux fics (the original being a tiny Sam Carter centric piece), and the third Ashley survives fic (although the second one here... I'll sort that out in the listings later). I just -- ooh... I need to write an Ashley and Henry taking the mick outta Nikola fic one day soon... Anyways! I like these two, and the way she nettles him about Helen.
> 
> Prompt: This is gonna be so much fun!

“This is gonna be so much fun.”

Nikola rolled his eyes at Ashley’s near exuberance. “Calm yourself, Ashley, this isn’t entertainment, this is life or death.”

“Dude, they have your stuff. We get to steal it back–”

He held up a finger, interrupting her with, “Try to steal my files back.”

“Whatever. We get to be sneaky.” She shrugged. “This is gonna be fun. Ready?” Her hand was outstretched and, reluctantly, Nikola took it. “Who knows, you might find the letters mom sent you.”

“They’re not lost,” he explained, smirking.

“Then why…?” Nikola quirked an eyebrow and Ashley tilted her head, not unlike her mother in the moment. “You just want an adventure!”

“Can you blame me?” he asked, sweeping his arm around them.

Shaking her head and laughing, she said, “You’re so explaining this to mom when she rescues you.”

“We won’t need rescuing, we’re vampires.”

“You needed rescuing last week when the elevator broke down.” He pouted. Ashley grimaced, realising the plan he had. “Bet it sucked having Biggie get you.”

“Well the less said about that the better… Are we going or not?” he asked.

“Yeah yeah,” she muttered, teleporting. “You’re explaining it all to mom though.”


End file.
